Not Just My Brother Friends
by SparkCLoud0324
Summary: seumur hidupnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan sempurna merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta sebelum dia bertemu dengan sosok menggemaskan itu KYUSUNG c


**Not Just My Brother Friends**

**By: SparkCloud0324**

**Disclameir : This Fanfiction is MINE, but the CHARA is MINE to #Plakkkkk**

**Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun and Super Junior Member**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, **

* * *

><p><strong>Selama hidupnya, Cho Kyuhyun seorang pria tampan dengan surai dark brown dengan iris mata caramel dan tubuh tinggi tegap dan jangan lupakan kulit putih pucatnya itu merasakan apa namanya jatuh cinta.<strong>

**Tapi apakah rasa berdebar-debar saat melihat senyum seorang namja manis dengan tubuh mungil, mata sipit, dan pipi chubby yang telah mencuri atensinya di hari pertama mereka bertemu bisa disebut jatuh cinta atau hanya terpesona belaka? Let us see .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

"**aish, berhenti Berputar-putar di fikiranku Kim Yesung,"seru Kyuhyun frustasi.**

**Kalian penasaran kenapa pemeran utama kita menjadi gila seperti ini? Oh salahkan saja Kim Yesung, sahabat sang adik yang ditemuinya kemarin lusa dikediamannya yang selalu berputar-putar di benaknya karna tak bisa melupakan senyum manis namja imut tersebut.**

**Flashback:**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**saat ini aku sedang bersantai di ruang TV dirumahku, sambil memakan cemilan yang tersedia dikulkasku.**

**CKLEK**

**"aku pulang hyung," seru sebuah suara yang aku yakini itu suara adikku. aku tidak memperdulikan kedatangan adikku dan tetap melanjutkan acaraku yaitu menonton TV.**

**''hyungie" teriak adikku lagi. Ckk apa dia tidak tau aku sedang tidak mood mendengar teriakannya saat ini.**

**"apa?"balasku datar sambil menoleh kepada adikku dan saat itu juga aku terpaku. bukan bukan karena adikku aku terpaku seperti orang bodoh seperti ini, tapi karena seseorang dibelakang adikku yang menjadi pusat atensiku saat ini. Namja mungil yang begitu menggemskan dengan pipi chubbynya dan mata sipit dengan iris obsidian yang menjadi pusatnya jangan lupakan bibir pink indah itu yang pasti bila aku sentuh dengan bibirku akan menjadi candu bagiku. Aish apa yang aku pikirkan? **

**"hyung kenalkan, ini sahabatku Kim Yesung, dia akan menginap disini malam ini."ujar Ryewook kepadaku. aku hanya terpaku tanpa melepas pandanganku dari makhluk indah didepanku ini.**

**"ah Yesungie kenalkan ini hyungku, Cho Kyuhyun. otteo tampan bukan hehehe,"seru Ryewook lagi yang hanya diangguki imut oleh Yesung.**

**"Annyeong haseyo hyungie, kim Yesung imnida. bangapseumnida Kyunnie hyung,"ujarnya memperkenalkan diri padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Astaga, bahkan suaranya semerdu ini. Aigoo kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Ckk. Akupun menyambut uluran tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat tak lupa senyum tampan yang melekat dibibirku. Aih tangannya mungil sekali, pas sekali ditanganku.**

**"Annyeong, Yesungie, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. nado bangapseumnida"ujarku memperkenalkan diri, dia hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya(yang hamoir membuatku mimisan) dan anggukan imut. **

**Semenjak saat itulah aku tidak bisa melupakan bayangan namja manis itu, Dia selalu terbayang-bayang setiap waktu di otakku.**

**Flashback End**

"**ARGHHHHHH" teriak Kyuhyun keras**

**BRAKKKK**

**Suara pintu yang di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun dari langit-langit kamarnya.**

"**Ya, Cho Kyuhyun jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau mau membuat teman-temanku ketakutan eoh?"seru Ryewook, Cho Ryewook adik Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Kyuhyun itu mendelik sebal kepada sang Hyung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar omelan adiknya hanya memutar bosan bola matanya.**

"**Ckk, tak bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang lebih sopan wookie-ah? Kau membuat mood ku semakin memburuk saja!" sembur Kyuhyun kepada sang adik. "dan panggil aku hyung, dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan,"seru Kyuhyun lagi, yang ditanggapi cibiran oleh ryewook.**

"**seperti kau pernah bersifat sopan saja eh evil hyung"seru Ryewook sarkartis.**

**Kyuhyun hanya mendelik sebal kepada Ryewook, tidak terima atas panggilan yang diberikan sang adik kepadanya. Tapi setelahnya matanya membulat lucu mengingat ucapan sang adik.**

"**wookie-ah kau bilang teman-temanmu kan?"seru kyuhyun antusias. Ryewook yang mendengar suara antusias Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti. "eoh, wae?"Tanya namja manis itu bingung, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hyungnya ini, ckk apa hyungnya mulai gila? Fikirnya ngawur.**

"**apa Kim Yesung juga datang wookie-ah? Apa Kim Yesung ikut kemari?"serunya semakin gencar menanyai sang adik. Sedangkan Ryewook hanya menghela nafas bosan, seharusnya dia tau kenapa sang hyung terlihat sangat antusias karena teman-temannya datang kerumahnya. Ckk, karena Kim Yesung rupanya.**

"**eoh, dia ada dibawah. Wae? Jangan bilang jika hyung menyukainya?" Tanya Ryewook dengan ekspresi horror. "ckk, biasa saja wajahmu Wookie-ah,"seru Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan mata mendelik tajam pada sang adik saat melihat ekspresi horror Ryewook. Ryewook segera memperbaiki ekspresinya saat melihat tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. "hehe mian hyung,"cengir Ryewook salah tingkah.**

"**wookie-ah bolehkah hyung ikut berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu? Please,"rengek Kyuhyun kepada sang adik yang dihadiahi tatapan malas oleh Ryewook.**

"**seperti kau mau mengikuti perkataanku saja hyung,"cibir Ryewook yang dibalas senyum lima jari oleh Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Hehehe, Kim Yesung kau akan menjadi milikku. Tidak perduli bagaimana caranya aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Kekekeke.**

**Saat ini aku mengikuti Ryewook, adikku menuju lantai bawah rumah kami. Tepatnya tempat dimana teman-teman adikku berkumpul, bisa kulihat dari jauh seorang namja manis yang telah merebut seluruh atensiku yang sedang berkutat dengan buku yang dia pegang saat ini, entah buku apa yang dia baca aku tak tau, yang aku tau aku sangat menikmati ekspresinya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Hihihi aigooo, betapa manisnya kau Kim Yesung.**

"**Annyeong,"seruku. Serentak mereka semua -yang aku tau bernama Eunhyuk, Henry dan Sehun- melihat kearahku tak terkecuali Kim Yesung yang sejak tadi tengah berkutat dengan bacaannya. "Annyeong Kyuhyun hyung,"sapa mereka kompak. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum simpul dan segera mendudukan diriku di sofa di depan Yesungie-ku.**

**Kuperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna itu dan terbesit satu pertanyaan di otakku 'bagaimana tuhan menciptakan namja semanis Kim Yesung ini,?'. Terus kuperhatikan dia yang masih asik dengan bacaannya dengan senyum simpul yang bertengger dibibirku. Astaga Kim Yesung kau indah, sungguh indah. Wajah Bulat itu, pipi chubby itu, mata sipit itu, bibir kissable itu. Aigoo aku ingin memiliki semuanya. **

"**Yesungie~~,"seruku memanggilnya. Membuatnya yang sedang asyik dengan bacaannya itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "uhh? Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada polos dan kerjapan mata yang menggemaskan. Astaga Kim Yesung berhentilah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu terus. "apa yang kau baca?" tanyaku padanya, mengalihkan fikiranku yang sempat melanglang buana tadi.**

"**uhh?"serunya bingung, "ahh, ini aku sedang membaca buku matematika hyung, karena besok ada ulangan harian jadi aku harus belajar bukan hyung agar aku dapat mengerjakan soal-soalnya?"lanjutnya lagi yang diakhiri senyuman manisnya yang membuatku hampir saja mimisan saking terpesonanya. Astaga, kendalikan dirimu Kyuhyun-ah. **

"**mau hyung bantu?"tawarku, hei aku ini pemegang medali emas olimpiade matematika se-korea loh. Tak kupedulikan Ryewook yang mencibir kearahku dan teman-temannya yang melihat bingung kearahku. Hey biarkan saja mereka, sekarang focus kepadaku dan Yesungie ku saja oke.**

**Dia hanya mengerjab lucu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ah oh itu sangat menggemaskan. **

"**hyung mau membantuku? Jinjja?''ujarnya lagi. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku matap sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu Yesungie baby. Hehehe.**

"**yeayyy gomawo hyungie."serunya sambil berhambur memelukku. Astaga jantungku seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya saking senangnya dipeluk my Baby Yesungie. Hihihihi.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey #lambai tangan ala miss universe<strong>

**Aku datang lagi bawa ff chapter yang selanjutnya nih**

**Padahal ff Cinderella 2014 aja belum kelar #gampared**

**hehehe, **

**Tenang aja aku bakal ngelanjutin ffnya semua kok **

**See u next chap readerdul **


End file.
